When fishing, the main goal is to catch fish, particularly as many fish as possible and sometimes, as many large fish as possible. One method of catching fish is by using live bait. However, for those who prefer more of a challenge or partake in tournaments where live bait is not permitted, a lure must be used. There are many lures in existence; however, some generally have more success than others.